The Blog is Confronted
Season 6 Episode 26 "The Blog is Confronted" Wednesday it's a half day, but mr. Louth is out, there's a sub, so that means Duane can be mean to Kevyn. Duane started off by pushing his stack of binders to piss him off. Sean Kelley is looking saying " what is your problem". Kevyn is saying "dude stop!" Then Duane mocks him. Duane wants to know if Kevyn told on him or not so Duane says "would if I don't stop, what are you going to do? Tell?" Kevyn revealed that he told already. "Oh really, who?" Duane asked. Kevyn said he told his guidance counselor and he told mr. Louth. Duane lied and told Kevyn that nobody ever said anything to him. Duane told Kevyn that he's going to tell mr Pena something that Kevyn did. Kevyn is trying to wonder why Duane is starting stuff, trying to lie on him. In bio, mr. Lennox said it's presentation time since she was out on Monday. Duane was first, Duane just did some last minute changing and started. Duane memorized so r of his answers but it's not enough, because he have the wrong info on his slides. Duane is getting his question wrong in front of the class, not cool. Finally questions for the class. Jay is trying to find the answer but Duane have no page number. Ms. Lennox asked Jay if he wants Duane to help him. And Jay said in a really bitter way, "no, I don't want him near me". Some people stared laughing because everyone knows they hate each other. Duane asked the class if anyone besides Jasir needs help. Jay is pissed, because people are laughing. In math, starting next Monday, it's 10 more days of school. Thursday is the English keystone everyone is here except for the kids who passed and Paul and Eric. Leshawna is in a bad mood because the proportion won't answer her question. She is bitching out telling koron about it. Duane is annoyed by leshawna and he thinks she looks a mess with her hair all shaved on one side, dyed blonde, and a blue streak and it's nappy. Koron is being his goofy self as usually falling out his seat. Alexis phone is up front charging and it made a noise so the man prompter started touching it, Alexis did not like that, she told him not to touch her phone. Then she stated complaining about the prompters. Everyone had to have their cell phone in their locker or in the prompters position, and they students had to sign. Then the prompter saw that is said "me" in the signature part and told the class who ever did this to write their name, of course it was koron who did that. After the first module it's lunch time, and Tony the stoner and Jeff comes and dot with Duane. They're sell chattin it up until they go into her gym. Talking about crazy things. Duane loves hanging with then but it's time to go back, Duane said "bye nigga bitches" to them which made tony laugh. After the second module was completed koron has yo take his English finds for disrupting the class after Paul got him in trouble and he snapped on him. Koron is not liking that trying to tell the lady that Paul was the one talking. But it's the fact that he yelled during the test. Koron is pissed and called her racist. He said she voted for Mit Romney. Everyone laugh. Trey saw Duane and asked hi. If he liked the proper but Duane said he didn't like koron. Trey told koron. Koron is asking Duane why he don't like him. Duane told him because he's annoying. Trey asked he if he like Jay, and Duane said he hates him. Trey, and koron laughed. Jay is mumbling something about him. Alexis mentions the school of our's blog and she says how she liked her bio. Duane is shocked that she liked it. Jay , telling Alexis, trey, leshawna and other who is listening when Duane would take his books and hide it places. They asked how did they know it was him, and Jay said because Duane was the only one with a big smile on his face. Alexis old Duane not to mind Jay talking about him but Duane walked over, Duane said "well you are always whispering in trey's ear about me!" Everyone is hype because Duane told him straight. Jay don't like that fact that he had a blog and him and leshawna thinks that's weird. Alexis don't understand how it's weird, so doesn't Duane. Jay is still talking about how Duane told his books. Duane admitted to doing and told everyone that he told the teacher crying like a little girl. Jay said that Duane wants to be a girl, and when Duane was starting to sit down, Jay to Duane to sit down. Koron and trey likes it when Duane and Jay are fighting but Jay is being to loud and hype that the prompter told him to quiet down.